


James Donovan

by emaz0225



Series: Baby Donovan [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Year 2000 Sally Donovan meets Sherlock Holmes and how he changes her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**_May 2nd 2000_ **

**_Sally Donovan is in London England looking at the university she is in a cafe where she sees a young man near her age she has the palest skin with high cheek bones and the bluest piercing eyes. He looks at her and says " My I please sit here?" She looks at him and says " Sure you can my name is Sally Donovan." He looks at her and says " well hello Sally my name is Sherlock Holmes."_ **

**_Later that afternoon Sherlock and Sally stubble up to his flat and they trip over a chair leg and laugh and they ended up connected forever._ **


	2. July 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and her new friend Ruthie figure out why Sally is throwing up alot and is constily fatigued

_**july 9th 2000,** _

**_The morning after her night with Sherlock was awkward but they are sorta friends._ **

**_Sally wakes up in her flat and she is nauseous she sits up and she runs her hands through her hair. She gets up because she is meeting up with her new friend Ruthie she goes to the loo and freshens up as she is scrubbing off dirt she thinks my breasts are tender and sore. She puts on a blouse and some jeans and she puts her up and she meets Ruthie at a cafe and she sees her friend sitting down at a table. Sally walks in and she smells the scent of coffee and It makes her run to the loo and hurl she feels someone rubbing her back. After she turns around and Ruth hands her a pregnancy test and says " Sally take the test."_ **

**_15 minutes later_ **

**_Sally looks at the test and see a blue plus sign signifying her life has changed the one test she does want to pass anytime soon. She goes home and she sits on her couch and grabs her phone and goes to Sherlock's contact and starts her text_ **

**_S) Sherlock I am Pregnant it is yours._ **

**_S: Miss Donovan congradulations on the fetus I will be in contact. S.H._ **

**_She rolls her eyes at his sign off and she goes to her bed and falls asleep and dreams of a baby with Blue eyes_ **


	3. Sherlock's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finding out he is to be a father

_**July 9th 2000,** _

_**I stayed awake all night and I have realized I enjoy being high.** _

_**Around 3 I get a text from my sorta friend Sally who I just know will be a cop.** _

_**I look at the text and it sorta baffels me saying she is pregnant and I send my reply and I move to my skull and I take out my pack of Fags and I take a drag when my door opens and my older brother Mycroft enters the flat and says " tttt Sherlock University has not even started yet and you have got yourself in Trouble. A baby really Sherlock of course the girl and the baby will be looked after." I look at him and he looks so put together and it iritates me and I nod and he says " You will have to tell Mummy and Father." I groan and he chuckles and leaves with a " Good day dear brother of mine." I flomp onto the couch and I sigh and enter my mind place.** _


End file.
